Surprise! I'm Not Dead! ON HOLD
by Christy Whitlock
Summary: When an old friend from Jaspers past shows up "If they weren't smart enough to follow orders they had no reason to exist!" Bella's life is turned upside down "I'm going to knock her down a few notches and put her in her place." and not in the good way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Can't die, and never age. Stereotypes usually associated with vampires. The key word being usually, because I am still very much human. I've been this way for over 300 years, and I'm betting I will stay this way forever or at least until someone finds a way to actually kill me.

I have been staked and shot through the heart many times. I've even been burned at the stake once or twice. About a century ago I found out the hard way that vampires do exist and that their venom has no affect on me at all.

It happened during the civil war, I was confronted by a girl named Maria and her two flunkies. I guess she thought I would by useful because she tried to change me. Obviously as said before it didn't work, I remained completely human. Naturally the fact that the venom had no effect on me interested her greatly. She decided she wanted to commission me into her army. I had nothing better to do at the time, so I joined her.

Because of my inability to be affected by vampire venom she put me in charge of the newborns along with her second in command, Jasper Whitlock.

We got along pretty well considering the fact that he was a vampire and I was his food of choice. We became extremely close over the years. I started thinking of him as the brother I had lost al those years ago. After the war was over we went our separate ways. I haven't seen him, or any other vampires for that matter, for many years.

So hear I am now, in Forks, Washington, enrolling myself in the high school as a junior. It's not like I really need it, but it helps me to fit in. I don't use my maiden name, it reminds me too much of my family, instead I use Jasper's. All my papers have the name Christine Elizabeth Whitlock.

The woman at the front desk gave me my schedule and a map and I headed out to my class. Because I had shown up late I missed my first few classes. I checked my schedule and found that I had to go to Biology.

As I walk into the room everyone's eyes are trained on me, but I was caught in a staring match with the pale, copper haired boy that was sitting with a brunette girl with pasty skin. _"Great, another vampire."_ His eyes nearly popped out of his head when I thought that. _"Oh, so you're a mind reader. Good to know."_ With that thought I put up a barrier around my mind so that he couldn't read it. Oh, did I mention that I'm able to block almost any vampire's ability? Well I am, I guess it has something to do with me not being affected by their venom. I'm not really sure.

After I put up my barrier I heard the teacher introduce me to everyone. "Class this is our new student, Christine Whitlock." To me he said "All the lab partners are taken, but I don't think Edward and Bella would mind you joining them." It looked to me that he was way off base. Edward, who I realized was the vampire, looked worried, but curios. Bella on the other hand was throwing daggers at me with her eyes. Don't ask me why, because I have no idea.

I got my book from the teacher and pulled up a stool on Edward's side of the table, hoping to avoid Bella's gaze. I tried to at least look like I was paying attention, but I could feel their eyes boring into me. Taking my barrier down I asked Edward, _"What do you want?"_ He tore a sheet of paper out of his notebook, wrote something down and passed it to me. I read the note and told him I would explain later, then I put my barrier back up. He seemed pacified by my answer and stopped staring at me. Too bad I couldn't say the same for that Bella chick.

As soon as the bell rang I bolted out of the classroom, eager to get away from Bella. But alas, it was not meant to be for she was in my next class. I tried my best to ignore her and not punch her lights out. Lucky for her I have self control. Which is unlucky for my punching bag, because I'm going to have to take my frustration out on it.

I wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around me when I walked in the cafeteria. That's why I was taken by surprise when I heard someone yell "CHRIS!" and suddenly felt two cold arms wrap around me. It took me a few seconds, but I finally realized who it was. "Jasper!" I screamed hugging him back. We finally let go of each other after what felt like forever. "God Jasper, you haven't aged at all." Laughing he said "Well you haven't either, still as beautiful as ever Chris." I hit him on the arm being careful not to hurt myself. "Flattery will get you nowhere with me Jaz, you should know that by now." "Ha ha, can't blame a guy for trying can you?"

We kept talking as he led me over to his table. When we got there I looked around the table and was surprised by the number of vampires. I didn't think that many would be willing to live among humans, let alone actually be able to do it. Jasper began to introduce everyone, but when he got to Edward I cut him off. "I've already met Edward and Bella, we have Biology together." I told him. I looked over at them and saw Bella glaring at me, again. "What the hell is that bitches problem." I thought. I didn't realize my barrier was down until I heard Edward growl "Shut up!" "Ooh, I'm so scared." I said sarcastically in my mind. "The scary vampire's going to hurt me because I insulted his singer. Ha! I'd like to see you try." O.K. I'm normally not like this but Bella has been getting on my nerves all day.

I could feel Jasper sending out waves of calm. Probably trying to stop Edward from killing me, or trying to kill me any way. "Come on Chris, stop provoking him." Said Jaz. "I will" I said "When she stops being a bitch." Said bitch made some kind of screeching sound and stood up like she was going to attack me. I took a step towards her accepting her worthless challenge. Before either of us could really do anything Jasper grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the cafeteria.

"What's wrong with you?" Jasper asked once we were away from everybody. "There's nothing wrong with me, it's that bitch Bella!" I shouted. "She's been glaring at me all day for no reason, and I'm getting tired of it!" "That doesn't sound like Bella." He said. "I don't care if it doesn't sound like her, I'm going to knock her down a few notches and put her in her place." "Please don't Chris, she's just a human, and last time you decided to put someone in their place you destroyed ten of our best newborns." "Hey, that wasn't my fault. If they weren't smart enough to follow orders they had no reason to exist!" Alright I admit I was kind of evil during my military days, but only if someone pissed me off.

A/N: I know its really short and i'm really srry!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:OMG I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SRRRRY IT TOOK ME SO FREAKIN LONG TO UPDATE. Summer marching practice started and then school started and i'm taking two college classes along with my six high school ones. I'm amazed I have lasted this long and not gotten on a computer that has internet (sadly mine does not.) Again I am sosososososososo . Now that things are finally getting under control and football season is half over I should be able to do more with my story. Gah I feel horrible for having taken so long.

Chapter 2

Random POV

Back in the cafeteria the rest of the vampires, obviously, heard our entire conversation and were, to put it bluntly, shocked. "O.K. she can not be human." said Emmett. "Wow Em, we didn't already know that, you are so smart." said Rosalie sarcastically. "Shut up Rose." said an embarrassed Emmett.

Rosalie and Emmett started arguing until Alice butted in. "What I want to know is how she knew Jasper during the war. He still fed on human blood back then, and she reeks of it." "Sounds like someone's jealous." said Emmett. "I am not jealous!" shouted Alice.

Unfortunately she was so loud the entire cafeteria heard her. Even the people outside the cafeteria heard her, namely Jasper and Christine. When she realized this her eyes went wide and she ran out of the school, at a human pace of course.

"Oh my God, poor Alice." said Bella sympathetically. But she was secretly happy that it seemed like the new girl was going after Jasper and not her Edward. She was really lucky Edward couldn't read her mind or he wouldn't be her Edward anymore.

Chris POV

We heard, who I now know is, Alice scream "I'm not jealous!" We ran back inside in time to see her run out of the school. We walked up to the others and Jasper asked "What's wrong?" "Why don't you ask your new little girlfriend." Said Bella glaring at me, AGAIN! "What are you talking about?" we asked at the same time. "It looked like you two were really close." Emmett said. "Well duh." I said. "Jasper's my best friend, practically my brother."

"Oh man, I feel really stupid now." Emmett said embarrassedly. "You are stupid." Rosalie said slapping him upside the head.

As if finally realizing something Emmett's eyes began to get really big. "Um, guys Alice took the car." We looked outside and sure enough the shiny silver Volvo was gone. "Great, now how are we supposed to get home?" Rosalie said. "I could give you a ride." I said. "And why would you want to help us?" asked Rosalie glaring at me. Geez, what is this? Glare at Chris day?

"Well, it is kinda my fault." I said. "Are you sure Chris?" Jasper asked worriedly. "Ya, don't worry about it."

I turned around and started walking to the parking lot. I realized they weren't following me and without stopping or turning around I said "Well do you want a ride or not?" They finally started following me after that.

When we got to the parking lot I led them over to a huge, blue, Ford F150. "That is so like you, tiny little C.C. gets the giant truck." said Jasper shaking his head. "What did you expect me to get, a Prius? Not thanks." I turned around and asked "So… who wants to drive?"

Before anyone could say anything Rosalie was in the drivers seat, keys in the ignition. Emmett got in the front and Edward and Jasper piled into the back. Before Bella could I jumped in and shut the door. As soon as she heard the door click Rosalie took off as fast as she could. No one really talked during the ride.

At some point when we were driving through the woods I saw what looked like giant wolves. Me, of course, being super curios wanted to take a closer look.

I rolled down my window and, before anyone could react, jumped out of the speeding truck. I crashed into the ground, landing on a huge rock and snapping my neck. I was dead instantly.


End file.
